Just our luck
by Gellershorty101
Summary: R&R-M&C fic MC want a baby and get a lot of big news, Can they handle it? Will Ross tell Rachel his current feelings for her or will he trick her into falling back in love with him? Complete (3)
1. Prologue

OMG The worst thing happened! I replaced chapter one with chapter three!!  
  
What's even worse is Chapter one is no longer on my computer! So I will try my best to recreate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
~*~  
  
"I love my wife more then anything in this world, and it- it kills me that I can't give her a baby. I really want a kid, and when that day finally comes I'll learn how to be a good dad, but my wife, she's already there. She's a mother, without a baby.please?"  
  
~*~  
  
Monica and Chandler giddily ran into Central Perk, excited to tell their friends the big news.  
  
"Hey you guys, guess what?" started Chandler.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you know how Monica and I went to Ohio and-"  
  
"We're getting a baby!" Monica blurted out.  
  
"Way to ruin the moment, babe"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"You're gonna have to make it up to me" Chandler stated, firmly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Monica played with his tie teasingly then leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"Dude! That's my sister!" Ross screamed.  
  
"Sorry, we'll take it upstairs."  
  
Ross had a disgusted look on his face as they left the coffeehouse.  
  
*Ross and Rachel's Apartment*  
  
"Rach, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Well." he began.  
  
RING!! RING!!  
  
"I'll get it." Rachel said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello.yea.now?...okay.yea, sure.bye," finishing her conversation Rachel put down the phone, "There is this big emergency at Ralph Lauren something about the spring line, we lost some paperwork, I don't know, but I have to go down there so can you watch Emma the rest of the night?"  
  
"Yea sure but I really need to talk to you" Ross yelled as Rachel dashed out of the apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
Chandler put the phone down, frightened at the information he just received. It was all so overwhelming.  
  
Monica entered the apartment and Chandler stood up.  
  
"Monica, I have some big news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's about Erica's baby"  
  
~*~  
  
I did my best to redo this chapter, sorry for the mix up, and remember next chapter is a major spoiler (I think it's a spoiler, but tabloids do lie)  
  
REVIEW!! 


	2. Thinking Differently

Hey! Just thought u guys should know that this isn't my first fic but it IS my first Ross and Rachel fic. I think it shouldn't be much harder then doing Chandler and Monica I mean it's basically the same thing just very different histories and different stories. Anyhoo.remember MAJOR SPOILERS!  
  
Thanks for reviews I got only 3 but I still have hopes!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em'  
  
"It's about Erica's baby."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She's having twins"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ross, where's Emma?"  
  
"Oh, I dropped her off at Phoebe's place; Joey and she are watchin' her"  
  
"Okay, but why? I mean, we can watch her, we're not busy."  
  
"I know, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Well, umm you know how I've been trying to get that field research grant in Canada for a while now."  
  
"Yeah," Rachel answered, not knowing where he was going with this.  
  
"Well, I finally got it!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed, still not sure why this required privacy.  
  
"Well, I would have to go for ten months."  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! You're leaving me! You're leaving me! You're leaving Emma! Oh my God! And I'm gonna have to pay for this place by myself! And I won't get any child support...!" Rachel continued rambling in panic for what seemed like an hour before Ross managed to stop her.  
  
"Rach, sweetie, relax, I'm not leaving you or Emma! I just needed to tell you, and I am coming back in ten months. I know ten months is a long time, so-"  
  
"Ross, don't worry, I can take care of her."  
  
"I know you can, but I am really going to miss her.and you.so I was wondering if you and Emma could come with me?"  
  
"Oh wow."  
  
~*~  
  
"Twins!" shouted Monica.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"Am I your husband?"  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe it!"  
  
"So is this good news?" asked Chandler.  
  
"Of course it's good news! Chandler, now we get two babies! So we won't have to worry about only having one kid! We have two!"  
  
"Okay, great! I mean, I thought it was great news but I wasn't sure if you wanted two so soon"  
  
"Do you know me at all?"  
  
"Do you want me to know you at all?"  
  
"You suck at that"  
  
"It was worth a shot" Chandler admitted.  
  
"Yeah, so what do you say you and I go celebrate.?" Monica hoped, tilting her head toward their bedroom.  
  
"You make a tempting offer Monica Bin-"  
  
"Geller"  
  
"Geller"  
  
"Okay!" he screamed and ran off to their room dragging Monica with him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you actually telling me that you want me to go with you to Canada for ten months?" Rachel asked, after a long minute of silence.  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean I love you, you know and I love Emma, and I am really going to miss you guys."  
  
"Yeah but what about my job?"  
  
"Don't worry, just take a leave of absence"  
  
"I already took maternity leave and almost lost my job!"  
  
"But you came back early, besides cant you just take a long vacation?"  
  
"Why do you want me to go so badly anyway?" questioned Rachel.  
  
"It's just that I'm really going to miss you two and it would be nice if you were with me"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And nothing that's it!"  
  
"Okay, I guess I could do it I mean, sure, why not!" she accepted but secretly felt that Ross had a bigger reason for inviting her on his trip.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Pheebs?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said as she changed Emma's diaper.  
  
"Well, you know how we got Monica and Chandler, and then there is Ross and Rachel, so I was wondering." he asked letting his request trail off.  
  
"If you and I should hook up?" Phoebe finished his sentence.  
  
"Yeah! Do you wanna?"  
  
"Hmm, well, considering I am not dating anyone, I could go for Joey Tribianni, I mean, the loves gotta be great, huh?"  
  
"You bet it's great" Joey said with a wink and a smile.  
  
"Okay, sure why not?" Phoebe said, grabbing his arm and heading toward her room."  
  
"Wait what about Emma?" Joey asked.  
  
"Got the monitor!" Phoebe exclaimed, holding up the device.  
  
"Okay, get ready for some nice Joey lovin"  
  
Phoebe slammed the door behind her with a giggle.  
  
~*~  
  
"You are the best!" Monica shouted, lying her head down on Chandler's chest.  
  
"Well, I try" to that Monica giggled.  
  
"So I was thinking" she started "Since we're getting twins and all, is there gonna be enough room for two babies?"  
  
"Well, there is enough room in the other bedroom for two cribs."  
  
"Oh I know that but when they get bigger."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Do you think we should consider looking for a house?"  
  
"Moving?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it would be great, I mean, I love this place, but."  
  
"Well, we'll look into it; I don't think we should rush into anything."  
  
"Oh of course not" Monica replied.  
  
"Wow that would be really tough on the guys if we moved, huh?"  
  
"Yeah it would"  
  
~*~  
  
Ross and Rachel sat on the couch in their apartment, thinking about how to explain to the guys that they were going away TOGETHER without making it seem like they were a couple again. Or at least, that's what Rachel thought Ross was thinking about.  
  
'Okay Ross, you got her to go with you. Good work, now you just gotta turn on the Ross-a-tron and she will just start falling back in love with you. It shouldn't be that hard, she fell for you once, she can do it again.'  
  
~*~  
  
Joey and Phoebe lie in bed, thinking about how to tell the guys about their newfound relationship. Or at least, that's what Phoebe thought they were thinking about.  
  
'Wow! I just did it with Phoebe Buffay! Is this what love is? Oh my God, I'm in love! Awesome!'  
  
~*~  
  
Monica and Chandler are still in bed, thinking about how to tell the guys about house hunting. Or at least, that's what Monica thought Chandler was thinking about.  
  
'Two kids! I mean sure, I want kids, but two! I don't know if I can handle it! I always figured that we would have a bunch of kids but not all at once! I better stop freaking out, I don't want to become the Chandler I used to be, I cant, it'd destroy Monica. I love Monica, I love Monica, I love Monica, that's all that matters, Oh god, I love Monica. Two kids!'  
  
~*~  
  
That's Chappie two!! PLEASE REVIEW I live for them (literally) and don't be mean, I love constructive criticism but don't say "THIS SUX" cuz that will make me cry and u really don't want me to cry, trust me.  
  
C&M fans check out my other story its better I think. (I Want You to Love Me) 


	3. The Stranger's Destination

Hey! Francy, u r 100% correct, Phoebe and Mike are such a cute couple and I am NOT a Phoebe and Joey fan, so thank u for reminding me that I don't want them to be together (What was I thinking) so I think im gonna have them just be friends and scratch that whole thing with Joey being in love kay?  
  
This chapter is mostly C&M, therefore to make up for it, next Chapter will be ALL R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.On with the show!!  
  
~*~  
  
The cool breeze rustled about New York City, sending the sparkling droplets of rain flying in all directions. The wind speeds up as busy strangers hurriedly head toward their individual destinations.  
  
But for one busy stranger, he wasn't quite sure what his destination was.  
  
'Just stop freaking out, two kids isn't that bad. I can do this. I want two kids and I am ready. I'm not ready. Yes I am. I better not turn into my father. NO! I can't- I won't be the father that turned me into this mess, I cant, I just cannot mess up the lives of two kids!'  
  
The air was damp and the mood miserable, and in the angst of all his troubles, that one second of irony was the last thing he wanted.  
  
Passing by the NYU Hospital, a woman in a wheel chair, being pushed by her husband, came out carrying two newborns, twins.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joseph?" Phoebe shouted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was thinking about that thing that we did, you know, and I don't think I wanna take the chance with us. I mean, I know we could end up like Monica and Chandler, but then again we could end up like Ross and Rachel. So I don't think I wanna take that chance."  
  
"Oh." Joey thought he was in love with Phoebe, but then why wasn't he a little more disappointed?  
  
"Okay I mean it's probably for the best," he said, and breathed a sign of relief.  
  
"Why do you sound like a burden was just lifted?"  
  
"Oh it's just that I guess I was kinda scared that we wouldn't last and I guess it's a relief that we ended it before anything really started." He admitted.  
  
"Okay, great! So, wanna go to the coffee house?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ross and Rachel entered Central Perk, hoping to find the rest of the gang there. To their dismay, Monica and Chandler were missing in action.  
  
"Hey you guys, have you seen Monica and Chandler?"  
  
"No.but I think Mon's in her apartment"  
  
~*~  
  
'Where is he?'  
  
Chandler had been gone all day, on a Sunday, and this was scaring Monica.  
  
'Oh God, please don't tell me he freaked out!'  
  
~*~  
  
Kicking a stone down the street, the people walking around him seemed meaningless to him. He was so engulfed in his future he barely noticed Pam and Jillian standing in front of him.  
  
Tripping over the two as if they were nothing more then rocks, he ungraciously collapsed onto the sidewalk.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Chandler exclaimed, but then froze at the sight.  
  
The identical twins couldn't have been more then four years old, and they couldn't have looked anymore familiar.  
  
They were adorable girls, with long black hair and shining blue eyes.  
  
They were his wife.  
  
They were Monica.  
  
This sight seemed too coincidental for the likes of Chandler.  
  
Was it a coincidence?  
  
Or was it a sign.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well since it's just you guys we'll tell you first."  
  
"Ross and I, are going to Canada!" Rachel said, excitedly.  
  
"Oh my God! Why?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well," began Ross, "I received this Dewer Grant from NYU and I have to go to Canada to do my field research. I didn't want to leave Rach alone with Emma so they're coming with me" Ross explained, trying not to sound as happy as he really was.  
  
"Hey, are you guys getting back together?" asked Joey.  
  
"No! No, no, no, no! I just thought it would be fun and I didn't want Emma to be away from he daddy for so long."  
  
'This is going great! Rachel is actually excited about coming with me to Canada! Phase One is complete!'  
  
~*~  
  
The cool breeze rustled about New York City, sending the sparkling droplets of rain flying in all directions. The wind speeds up as busy strangers hurriedly head toward their individual destinations.  
  
But for one busy stranger, his destination was never more clear.  
  
He was going home.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry that was so short! Promise to update the more u review! And R&R fans, u just wait and see u wont be disappointed!! Remember, since it was mostly C&M (well actually mostly just Chandler) Next Chapter is ALL Ross and Rachel! (But just to satisfy Mondler fans I may throw in one or two things bout them)  
  
We'll see.have faith in me!! Review!!! 


	4. The Storm of Realization

Hey!! Thanks so much for the reviews! My goal is to get more then my last fic (even though it's not done yet). So anyway, like I promised this will focus mainly on Ross and Rachel. Again, thanks for the reviews, enjoy!  
  
I don't know much about Canada so I am making up a town so you cannot tell me I am doing something wrong. I am sure if I did something like Toronto you would say that there aren't so-and-so's there and get all mad so I made up a place.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them but when Friends is over (tear, tear) will they be owned by anyone?  
  
~*~  
  
After breaking the news of their trip to Monica and Chandler, Ross and Rachel began packing. This task was a bigger deal than Ross had anticipated.  
  
"Oh my God, Ross, I need another suitcase!"  
  
"You have six! How could you possibly have so much stuff?"  
  
"Well I also have stuff for Emma, and you know I have a lot of clothes."  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"Well, anyway, do you have another suitcase?"  
  
"Yeah lemme go check."  
  
~*~  
  
With the help of their friends, the Geller 'family' was able to get to the airport gate with all of the suitcases and bags. A teary-eyed Rachel was having a hard time saying good-bye.  
  
"I can't believe I am not gonna see you guys for ten whole months!" Rachel squealed, her voice high-pitched.  
  
"We'll miss you so much, and we will call you everyday." Monica said, hugging her best friend.  
  
"Bye you guys." Ross shouted as they walked down the passageway which leads to the plane.  
  
~*~  
  
The brisk, winter wind swept over the city, causing his body to tremble. Ross could barely see through the intense fog that was filling the street. He looked at a shivering Rachel, who stood next to him with Emma in her arms, as the taxi driver loaded their belongings into the vehicle. The baby started to cry as her mother carried her into the car.  
  
"It's okay Emma," Rachel said trying to soothe her.  
  
~*~  
  
The heat in the automobile had warmed their bodies and they dreaded walking back out into the cold. Arriving at the Marriot hotel, they eventually gave every bag to the bellboy and walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ross spoke up.  
  
"Yes?" replied the clerk.  
  
"I have a reservation, for Ross Geller."  
  
"Ah, yes, one moment." The clerk responded, typing something into the computer before her.  
  
"You're staying here for ten months, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Handing him two small envelopes, "Here are your keys, and I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Marriot"  
  
~*~  
  
Entering the room, Rachel gasped at how spacious it was. There was a large window that was open, displaying an amazingly vast view of the city, and despite the horrendous weather that the city of Preston possessed, its scene was electrifying. There was a large bathroom, coming complete with two sinks, a toilet, a shower, and a bathtub. Across from the washroom was a roomy closet, and a small refrigerator on the side.  
  
Rachel walked back to the wide window and noticed the crib that was already provided for them in the corner. After exploring her new home, she realized something that should have been more obvious the second she walked in. The room only had one bed.  
  
"Ross?" Rachel asked through the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think they gave us the wrong room, this one only has one bed."  
  
"I know, but it was there were no more double bed rooms in the hotel."  
  
"Really?" she wondered.  
  
"Yeah" he lied.  
  
"Huh, you'd think since we are giving them such great service for almost a year that they would give us the room we want. Do you think that when one opens up they will give us a different one?"  
  
Coming out of the bathroom, "Sorry, sweetie, they said that they were booked solid for the next couple of months, and by then we would already have been settled in."  
  
"Wow, they're booked solid for months?"  
  
"Yep" Ross answered, amazed at how gullible Rachel was.  
  
"So like, isn't it gonna be weird? You know, me, you, the bed"  
  
"Well, we are just friends and it's no big deal, it's not like we're gonna do anything"  
  
"Yeah." she was still skeptical of the whole situation.  
  
"C'mon Rach, you'll see, it won't be that weird."  
  
"Okay, fine"  
  
"You wanna get something to eat?" Ross asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, you know for hotel food it wasn't that bad." Rachel admitted.  
  
"Yeah, too bad it's too rainy out to go anywhere else, though."  
  
"The storm seems to be getting worse." She said worried.  
  
"I hope Emma doesn't get scared." Said Ross.  
  
"Not my baby, she's fearless. Remember when she went on the swings all by herself?"  
  
"Ah, such bravery" he said, sarcastically.  
  
A Lightning bolt streaked across the sky and a loud thunder boomed. The light show that the storm was creating would have truly been enjoyable, if it wasn't so dangerous.  
  
Turning on the weather channel, "As for Preston, there is a severe thunderstorm warning in affect for the entire area; all are encouraged to seek shelter until the storm passes. This watch is in affect until one in the morning. Electrical damage is already creating power outages in the Terrence Ave. area and all are advised to stay away from electrical appliances, such as telephones, electric stoves, and microwaves. Now for the Toronto weather" Rachel shut off the television.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Ross.  
  
"Nine."  
  
"I'm going to bed; I have to get up early for a meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Well I guess I might as well go to bed too, after all Emma is sleeping and I know that if you wake up early I am gonna wake up early too so."  
  
Rachel crawled into bed and slipped under the covers next to Ross. He surreptitiously tried to snuggle closer to her but failed to be inconspicuous.  
  
"Ross, I need some space I'm like falling off the bed"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
'Damn it, I need to get closer to her, but how?'  
  
A violent roar, escaped the sky and startled Rachel.  
  
"Ross?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm scared"  
  
"Come here," he said, getting closer, he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled to her, this time she did not object.  
  
It seemed to be an explosion that was happening in the world around them, and for a woman who had never been particularly frightened of thunderstorms, it was never more terrifying.  
  
"OH!" Rachel screamed, and started to cry. Ross held her tighter, cherishing that moment which he hadn't felt in a long time. Rachel started to cry into his shoulder as the bangs got louder.  
  
"Oh God Ross, I don't know why I am so scared. I usually don't get this worked up over a storm."  
  
"It's okay," he said, caressing her back, trying to comfort her the best way he could.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Attempting to drown out the noise, Rachel pulled the blanket up over her ears and completely buried her face in Ross' chest.  
  
He kissed her on top of her head, "Its okay, honey, nothing's going to happen to you as long as I am here, I am not going anywhere, ever. I'll take care of you forever."  
  
Suddenly, all noise came to a cease as Rachel quickly jumped up off of him and sat up on the bed. She looked at him with an indecipherable look on her face that Ross would never understand.  
  
"What?" he asked, still confused by her strange reaction to what seemed like nothing at all.  
  
"Oh My God" Rachel realized something that she hadn't known to be true. That familiar feeling that she had felt so many times for the past ten years. That sensation was all too familiar and she didn't know whether to cry or jump for joy. She didn't know if she was scared or happy. She didn't know what to do, but she knew it had happened before.  
  
~*~  
  
There ya go!! All Ross and Rachel!! I am so proud of me! (And that one was longer too!)  
  
Now go, review, GO, please? It would make me so so happy. When you do review, try to be nice, after all I am only a little girl so you do NOT want to make me cry. (I get cranky and throw MAJOR temper tantrums) So review, pwetty pwease? 


	5. Bad? Good? Neither

Hey! I would like to apologize to Caley (and all other Canadians) because the truth is I do know A LOT about Canada, it's just I didn't want to get anything wrong because I might make someone mad, but If it makes you happy I can name every province and a couple of cities in each!! That may not be a big deal to you but I happen to be proud ( so for this story I will pretend that they are staying in.Alberta? How does that sound? Good?  
  
This chapter is a mix of everyone unlike my last Chapter. Also, I don't know if they ever said Erica's name on the show, so I made up my own.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
~*~  
  
He kissed her on top of her head, "Its okay, honey, nothing's going to happen to you as long as I am here, I am not going anywhere, ever. I'll take care of you forever."  
  
"Oh My God" Rachel realized something that she hadn't known to be true. That familiar feeling that she had felt so many times for the past ten years. That sensation was all too familiar and she didn't know whether to cry or jump for joy. She didn't know if she was scared or happy. She didn't know what to do, but she knew it had happened before.  
  
Rachel couldn't believe it was happening to her again. She thought that for sure it was over, that her thoughts were gone. She had been covering up feelings that she had buried deep inside her heart. The man that she had broken up with for so long, loved for even longer, and been friends with for eternity, was lying right next to her. Something about those soft spoken words that he had whispered made her discover something that scared her to death, something that made her heart skip a beat. Love?  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, I just freaked out about the twin thing!" Chandler shouted.  
  
"I know, but I thought that you weren't like that anymore, I thought that you wanted kids!"  
  
"I do, Mon. I really, really do. I mean, all fathers freak out at first just ask Ross! It's normal to be worried and scared, especially since this is our first time becoming parents!"  
  
"Still.I thought I could trust you not to go all Chandler again" she whispered.  
  
"You can, don't worry, it's not a big deal. I just needed to clear my head a little bit. I love you and I love the twins, I promise you I will never leave again," Chandler said softly, "Although I wouldn't consider that really leaving in the first place."  
  
"It's okay, it's just that I didn't want to lose you, and I know how fragile you once were with this kind of stuff, so I was just sca-"  
  
He cut her off by giving her a deep, passionate kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Better. Now c'mon we need to go pick out some baby stuff!"  
  
"But we have four months until they're due!"  
  
"So?"  
  
~*~  
  
Should she tell him? Did he feel the same way? Rachel was too scared to find out. How did this happen, and so suddenly. One second he was just her best friend, father of the baby, an ex. Now, abruptly he's turned into Ross, the love of her life.  
  
What so quickly made her heart leap? She knew what it was; it was what he had just said. She replayed the line over and over in her head, searching for something, anything that could be a clue to similar feelings hidden deep, deep down.  
  
""Its okay, honey, nothing's going to happen to you as long as I am here, I am not going anywhere, ever. I'll take care of you forever."  
  
"Its okay, honey, nothing's going to happen to you as long as I am here, I am not going anywhere, ever. I'll take care of you forever."  
  
"Its okay, honey, nothing's going to happen to you as long as I am here, I am not going anywhere, ever. I'll take care of you forever."  
  
"Its okay, honey, nothing's going to happen to you as long as I am here, I am not going anywhere, ever. I'll take care of you forever."  
  
"No! No! No! No!" Rachel screamed and sat up in bed, her head aching worse then it had in a long time.  
  
"Rach, what's wrong?"  
  
She didn't answer, just broke down in tears. Rachel didn't want to feel this way, even though it was one of the most amazing feelings she had ever experienced.  
  
Instead of thinking about it, or talking about it, she just let herself go, sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
"Monica!!" Joey screamed, with a depressed look on his face.  
  
The actor had been in her apartment, eating lunch, while Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe sat in his place watching a movie.  
  
At first he wasn't sure if he should pick up the phone or let the machine get it, deciding that Monica and Chandler were right across the hall and he could give it to them if he needed to, he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Bing?"  
  
"No, this is his friend, Joey; do you want to talk to Chandler?"  
  
"Well, I'm very busy and it might be easier telling you, are you a close friend? Can I trust you to deliver the message?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said, hoping he would remember to give them the message  
  
"Well, there was an accident, Friday, a drunk driver, he hit Ms. Erica Walker with extreme force and sped off, before we even got there she had passed away, and obviously the babies did not survive." The man said sadly. "I'm very sorry."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
This was one message Joey would not forget to deliver, but one that he dreaded telling.  
  
Running into his own living room, through the kitchen he screamed, "Monica!! Chandler!!"  
  
"What's up, Joe?"  
  
"That was some guy in Ohio, he said that Erica got hit by a car and she umm, she-"  
  
"Spit it out!" yelled Phoebe.  
  
"She died."  
  
For Monica and Chandler the world came to a halt and before they knew it, both were on the ground sobbing in each others arms.  
  
~*~  
  
It won't be as sad next time I promise! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you don't I swear to Lucifer a rabid dog will be feasting on your danglers right now!  
  
Does anyone know what AU stands for? I asked in my other fic but no one knew. Lol  
  
Know what I just realized (your probably thinking shut up already!) I realized that c'mon is like Chandler'Mon how cool is that!!! 


	6. The Rest of Our Lives

Hey! Now that my other fic is done, I can focus more on this! I'm a little bit upset, who am I kidding, I am very upset, I didn't get any reviews last chapter after all of the positive ones I received prior to it. I will give you all the benefit of the doubt that you just didn't know I updated, but if you don't review this chapter I WILL trash this thing even though I don't want to.  
  
If you didn't, read the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do own a very beautiful poster of them, which I like to lick and kiss and- oops! Never mind...  
  
Just Our Luck  
  
~*~  
  
For Monica and Chandler their already cruel world came to a halt and before they knew it, both were on the ground sobbing in each others arms.  
  
"I can't, why did this have to, I don't understand, how could she," Monica wasn't speaking in understandable English, but everyone who loved her knew what she meant. How could this happen to them?  
  
"It's okay, Mon," whispered Chandler although he sounded less than okay, and Joey and Phoebe weren't sure if things were going to get better.  
  
"Does God not want me to have a baby? It's just our luck!"  
  
"No, it's okay honey, it was an accident, don't worry," Chandler said, into her hair, between his own tears. He had let himself cry, because this was worth crying over. He lifted her up and put her on his lap as he sat down on the barcalounger, letting her cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be fine, it just has to be," he said, trying to reassure himself.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun shone brightly through the scattered trees, and the small amounts of white clouds spread out smoothly across the almost completely blue sky. It was a beautiful day, the kind you usually expect after a storm.  
  
Rachel pushed Emma's antique stroller through the tranquil park, enjoying the fresh, brisk air, deep in thought, Ross' words never leaving her head.  
  
The way he said it made her think. He promised to take care of her forever, that he wouldn't go anywhere, but if that were true then why wasn't he her husband? Why wasn't he at least her boyfriend?  
  
None of this made any sense, and Rachel didn't know what to do.  
  
But she knew one thing was for certain, he was going to take care of her forever, and he was going to love her forever, and nothing could ever change that.  
  
~*~  
  
She had cried all night, not getting any sleep. Monica had thought that things were finally turning around for her, things were finally right. She was getting a baby; she had the best husband, and then her whole world came crumbling down.  
  
"Monica, please, stop crying. This is hard for me too but we have to be strong if we want to move past this eventually," said Chandler.  
  
"How can you say that? Our baby died, who knows, we may never get another chance to be parents again!"  
  
Just thinking of that made her queasy inside, and she ran into the bathroom to thrown up. It was all too much to handle, too much to process.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" Chandler shouted through the bathroom door.  
  
"No, this whole situation is making me sick, and I am really nauseous."  
  
"Maybe you're pregnant," he suggested with a sniff.  
  
The idea had never struck her, she just figured it was being depressed that made her feel ill, "Well maybe, I never thought about that, but the doctors said we can't have children."  
  
"They say it was unlikely but still possible," he said, hopefully.  
  
"Okay, I'll take a test right now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ross?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well," she started, "I was just thinking, you said before how you would take care of me and Emma forever and that you wouldn't let anything happen to us, and if that's true, then how are you going to date? How am I going to date? How are we supposed to lead separate lives if we are going to be together the whole time anyway?"  
  
Ross had been hoping for a response like that, his plan was working.  
  
"Well, I don't know," he answered.  
  
"The thing you said to me last night during the storm really had an affect on me," she admitted.  
  
"What did I say?" Ross asked, knowing perfectly well what statement she was referring to.  
  
"You said that you wouldn't let anything happen to me and that you would take care of me forever."  
  
"Yeah, I will," he said honestly.  
  
"Then, do you think that we should maybe, umm,"  
  
"This is it, she wants to start dating again, please say she wants to start dating again," Ross thought nervously.  
  
"Do you want to um, maybe start things up again, you know in case it could work out?" Rachel asked bashfully, although she didn't know why this was so embarrassing.  
  
Thank God! Step two is complete!  
  
~*~  
  
"Negative," Monica stated, dully.  
  
"Oh," he replied in remorse, "I'm sorry I was wrong."  
  
"It's okay, it's not your fault," she answered.  
  
He couldn't help but feel that it was.  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you!! You must review!! I said it wouldn't be as said as last chapter, and I think it kind of was, but don't worry it wont remain sad for much longer!! Go, review!! Or I don't continue!! 


	7. The Good and Bad You Take Your Turns

Hey! I am so glad for the reviews, they reassured me that you people still like this fic. Thank you! Keep 'em coming! Oh and in case you were wondering, the spoiler was that Monica and Chandler are getting twins, but don't worry, Erica won't die.  
  
Disclaimer: It would make you so happy right? Just to hear me say those torturous words! Well I don't like giving you the satisfaction you don't deserve but I have to, so here, I don't own them :P  
  
Life Can Be Good, Life Can Be Bad, You Take Your Turns  
  
~*~  
  
"You want to get back together?" Ross asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, if there is a chance that it could work out again, you know for Emma's sake, we really haven't tried to think about what's best for her."  
  
"Yeah of course"  
  
"So are you willing to go down that road again?" Rachel asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do anything to make you happy. And who knows, maybe this will work out."  
  
"Yeah" Rachel said, with a hopeful smile.  
  
Life was good.  
  
~*~  
  
Life was bad.  
  
Why was it that some people had everything they wanted and some had nothing at all? Those who didn't want children got them anway, and those who did were left lonely.  
  
Life wasn't fair.  
  
He looked out at the sky, thinking how it was such a nice day for all, but a terrible one for him? The birds chirping, the sun shining, people walking around the city without a care in the world.  
  
But he had a care; he had a lot of them. When all that had become important in his life had been washed down the drain, boy did he care. Just when he thought he had a sliver of hope, that Monica was pregnant; all that anticipation had disappeared with one simple word, negative.  
  
It wasn't like he actually expected her to be pregnant, after all they knew it was unlikely, but something inside made him excited at the chance, and he grasped at the possibility. She deserved to have her dream family, but just seemed to have the worst luck. Chandler knew he had to do something, but what could be done?  
  
"Chandler!" Monica screamed, as he snapped out of his temporary daze, and refocused his attention away from the window and to his wife.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, noticing that Monica had a big smile on her face  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, when you suggested it and it came out negative, Phoebe told me I better take it again because when she got pregnant with the triplets she took it three times, and Rachel took it twice with Emma, so I took it three times after the negative one and all three said positive."  
  
"You mean you are really pregnant?"  
  
"I am really pregnant!" she screamed happily.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Chandler yelled in bliss as Monica jumped into his arms, like she had done when they first moved in together.  
  
Neither could help the huge smiles that spread across their faces.  
  
Life was good.  
  
~*~  
  
Life was bad.  
  
Just when Rachel thought everything was turning around for the best, Ross went and did it again. Jumping to conclusions should be his middle name.  
  
Here is what happened that forced the tides to turn.  
  
Rachel had taken Emma to the mall and sat down on a bench. A man, not much older than she, had sat down next to her and started telling her how cute the one-year old was. As any mother would and should, Rachel was beaming with pride.  
  
Of course, Ross was there coincidentally watching from a distance. Rachel hadn't known at the time, and she had no reason to need to know.  
  
Ross, thinking she was cheating on him, just as he had thought with Mark, had gotten all jealous and the two lobsters had had a big fight later that day.  
  
"You know what Ross, just because the man may have been trying to hit on me does not mean he gets what he wants. Just because he asked me out does not mean I said yes! Don't you get it! I can't, I just, I can't do this, I cannot keep having this fight with you so many freakin' times!" Rachel said stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
  
"Rachel, please, I am really sorry, I only did that because I care about you and I love you."  
  
Something about the way he said that was different than before. This time it was more than the love of a friend or mother, it was true love.  
  
Rachel slowly opened the door and peaked out at him, trying to see the look in his eyes. As meaningful as that statement had been, she was too afraid to go down that road again, too afraid to get hurt. She knew he wouldn't dare cheat on her again, but the fear was still there, and the fact that they already had another act of jealousy so early in their new relationship, just meant that maybe they shouldn't be doing this.  
  
"I can't, Ross, I just can't do it" she whispered.  
  
His plan had been going so well, he was so close. But he knew that it had been too easy and that step three would need more work.  
  
The next day had been awkward enough. Rachel avoided Ross at all costs. He tried to talk to her but she either ignored him or shrugged it off. She tried not to be inconsiderate but it felt so strange being around him. She wasn't mad at him; she was just uncomfortable being in his presence. Ross sat down across from Rachel and his daughter at breakfast and just as he did, she picked up their trays and moved to another table.  
  
"Rach," Ross started to talk to her.  
  
"Look Ross it's not that I am mad at you, it's just that it's hard to be around you right now, it's too awkward, maybe I should just go home."  
  
"What? Rachel no! It will be fine, things will go back to normal with us, you'll see!"  
  
"I can't be sure; I think it will be better for both of us if we aren't near each other for a while, you know, get some space."  
  
"No-"  
  
"It's too late Ross, I've made up my mind, you can't stop me, and tomorrow Emma and I are going home." Rachel proclaimed defiantly and walked off with her daughter leaving Ross more depressed than the night before.  
  
An idea came to his head, and as Rachel headed off to pack Ross shouted, "Oh yeah, well if you are going home, then I am going with you!"  
  
Rachel heard him but ignored him, and no matter what statistics proved, no matter what grades said, no matter what their jobs meant, tomorrow Rachel was going to be smarter than Ross.  
  
~*~  
  
Ahh sweet sorrow, so anyway please review!! C'Monica REVIEW!!! 


	8. Destiny

Hey! Gracias for the reviews! This chapter has a very interesting plot twist, for C&M that is, and if you are an R&R fan who has been skipping the CM parts, you may just find this interesting. (Not because R&R are involved just because it's SHOCKING)  
  
Now who wants to hear what happened in Heather's history class today!  
  
Anybody? *Raises hand* (It has to do with Matty!) *Everyone raises hands* So here we go... I was sitting in history bored out of my mind; I don't really know what we were learning because I wasn't listening. Then all of a sudden my teacher said "Matthew Perry" naturally I snapped out of my Friends daydreams and focused on the class *gasps* yes I focused on the class! So he starts talking about Matty and then adds "No, not the one on Friends, not Chandler, this is a different one, Commodore Matthew Perry, was a navy officer in the early 1900s...." and then I lost interest and started to imagine him as a navy man, *loses focus again* sorry. So it wasn't that interesting but it was pretty exciting, especially since my history teacher is 59 and he knew who Matty was. Thank you for listening to this (not) fascinating story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; I don't own ANYTHING so leave me ALONE!!  
  
~*~  
  
It had taken her all night, but she had finally formulated a plan. After discovering that the hotel did have an extra room, she packed up and moved there for the night. Since Emma was having a bad night, Rachel had stayed up and while she took care of the baby, she thought of the perfect way to get rid of Ross.  
  
She knew by the determined look his face portrayed that nothing was going to stop Ross from following her back to New York the next day, so she needed to think of a way to get him out of her sight. It wasn't that she didn't like him, of course, she would always like him, but it was one of those times that she needed her space.  
  
Sure, it wasn't the greatest plan, but it was the only thing she could think of between a screaming one year old and six suitcases to pack. She was going to sneak out, and with any luck she could get out of there unseen. She had already called the airport, finding out that there was a redeye that left at midnight. It was cheaper, and it was all she could afford.  
  
After softly shutting the hotel door, she surreptitiously walked down the hallway, her baby in her arms. The bellboy had come and taken all her luggage down to the lobby and kindly loaded them into a taxi, and all she needed to do was get herself and her daughter out of there. As she neared the end of the hallway, she was even more careful to be quieter when she passed Ross's door. After what she thought was a successful mission, she strutted out of the lobby and into the taxi. Unfortunately for Rachel, Ross was as clever as he claimed himself to be.  
  
Ross knew she was going to do something like this. He didn't know exactly what or when, but he knew it would happen. He had been watching, every so often, through his peephole, and he saw them take all her stuff away. He saw her try to sneak away with Emma and he saw her get into the taxi from his window.  
  
Then it was decision time. Should he follow her? Should he let her get away? Those were the questions he didn't know the answer to. He didn't know. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew was that he loved her, but clearly that wasn't enough. All he wanted was for her to love him back.  
  
~*~  
  
Pit, pat, pit, pat.  
  
It seemed like it had been raining for years, as opposed to hours. He looked out the car window and saw the building.  
  
Pit, pat, pit, pat.  
  
He was so nervous. Being a father was new to him, obviously, and he didn't know how to handle it.  
  
Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat,  
  
Before it had been Erica who was pregnant, but this was much scarier, now his wife was the one who was going through it.  
  
Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat,  
  
He was happy and excited. He was excited as hell, just scared to death ...  
  
Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat,  
  
The cab pulled over and he jumped out. Seeing her entering the doors of the office building, he ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Mon!" Chandler shouted.  
  
"Hey! Thank god you're here, I'm so nervous."  
  
"Me too, but things will be okay."  
  
~*~  
  
"Perfectly healthy"  
  
Both breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's your baby and that's your baby's heartbeat."  
  
"Oh my God," Chandler said in disbelief, "There's actually a little person inside you!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
He slowly leaned over, closed his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
'Nothing could go wrong.' Monica thought 'Nothing.'  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel arrived at the gate and rushed over to the receptionist to give in her ticket. (A/N: do babies need tickets?) Just when she turned to board, shock struck her face when she saw Ross a few feet away.  
  
"Rach!"  
  
"Oh my God," she breathed quietly.  
  
"Don't go! I love you! I can't lose you again. You are the love of my life! Don't you realize we're meant to be together?"  
  
"Ross..."  
  
"I know you love me too! I can see it in your eyes," he said stepping a foot closer.  
  
"God, Ross! How many times are we going to do this! This whole airport thing! There was you coming off the plane with Julie, and then the whole Emily honeymoon thing! I mean how many freakin' times are we going to do this!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"We get together; we break up because of a stupid list!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
She just continued, "Then I fall back in love with you, when I see that prom video, and I thought that that would last, but clearly, I was wrong when you go and cheat on me even though you thought 'we were on a break!" Rachel shouted, saying that last phrase, mockingly.  
  
"I wanted to hurt you; I wanted to hurt you more than I wanted to hurt anyone in my whole damn life!"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"I hated you, Ross. I hated your guts."  
  
"THEN," she started, cutting him off yet again, "When I think we're back together for good after you pretended to read my letter, you go and say that you do not take full responsibility for your own stupid actions so we broke up AGAIN!!!" she screamed, her outrage mounting even higher.  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"So we break up, you go off fall in love and get married! But, noooo, no, you had to go and say MY name at the altar, making this even more confusing than it already was!!"  
  
"That..."  
  
"So yeah, eventually things go back to normal, and we're getting along fine. But then we go to Vegas and we end up married!"  
  
By now the one-sided conversation has attracted many people's interests, but Rachel could care less.  
  
"So you pretend to get a divorce, according to Phoebe because you still love me! I never got a final answer on that one and I don't really want one! It's just more lies you've put me through. Lies, lies, lies!!"  
  
"Rach, Stop! I-"  
  
"NO LET ME FINISH!!!"  
  
She waited a second for a response, but when he remained quiet she continued.  
  
"Next thing you know Monica and Chandler are engaged and we're kissing! Of course, I thought that maybe things were starting up again, but NO! You were just interested in having sex!"  
  
"That's not..."  
  
"So nothing happens. That's fine, that's great! But before you know it we're doing it and conceiving a baby!"  
  
"So now we have the baby, things are fine, and then you tell me you have feelings for me AGAIN, and what stupid thing do I do? I go and say the same thing! I say, 'Oh yeah, sure Ross, who knows, maybe it could work out!' and then what do you do? You accuse me of cheating on you with some man I don't even know!"  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Now, here we are, at the airport. You're chasing me after you've betrayed, lied, and accused me of everything in the book! You've hurt me so much! So much has happened to us in which I can't tell you how much I hated you!"  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
"You know what I've learned from all this! You know what I've discovered Ross?"  
  
"To leave him and get someone you can trust!" shouted a woman in the small crowd leering towards them.  
  
"No," she said calmly, now in a whisper.  
  
"I've decided that I love you too."  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't want to physically hurt her. He wanted to do something much worse. Monica was the love of his life, and he wanted to do something that was worse than hurting her, worse than raping her, worse than, killing her.  
  
~*~  
  
Review? That was the hardest chapter to write, and I don't know why. I don't think it was as good as the others, although it was longer. Longest chapter I've ever written I think. Anywhoo, you will find out about the whole CM surprise later, I would like to hear your guesses about that last part!  
  
Please please review!  
  
Here is a little brain teaser and whoever can give me an answer or at least a thorough explanation for their opinion will have the next chapter dedicated to them!  
  
The statement below is true  
  
The statement above is false  
  
Which is correct? 


	9. Ignorance is Bliss

Hey! I have a problem. Well, not actually a problem, just something that I didn't want to happen to me. I realize that I have been writing a lot of R&R stuff lately, and while that is the area of this story that is attracting most of my readers, I really am more of a C&M person and now I'm worried that I may end up turning this story too much into R&R. So, I'm sure you may be disappointed, but I'm going to try and cut back and even this stuff out!  
  
Okey dokey then, this chapter is dedicated to the first two people who answered my brain teaser last chapter, and amazingly both had the same answer!! So...here is the chapter dedicated to...Jenniferfan100 and Maeva!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
I was so upset that no one from Friends won at the SAG awards! Oh well. Oh yeah, this chapter explains a lot about the last paragraph in the last chapter, and focuses mainly on that! (  
  
Disclaimer: NO!! I DON'T OWN THEM!!  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't want to physically hurt her. He wanted to do something much worse. Monica was the love of his life, and he wanted to do something that was worse than hurting her, worse than raping her, worse than, killing her.  
  
Over the years, it had become increasingly difficult to cope with their breakup. Richard was so upset that Monica dumped him, that he couldn't handle it. The whole situation had sent him flying over the edge, and his family and friends didn't know if he would ever be the same.  
  
His attempted suicide had a much larger effect on him than anyone would have hoped. After staying in the hospital for weeks, thousands of appointments with doctors, psychiatrists, and therapists had been scheduled. All of them drilled into his head the one phrase he couldn't handle hearing again- death is not the answer.  
  
No one could believe it. His daughter knew that Richard really loved Monica, and that he would be depressed, but she didn't expect her father, a man so much older, to actually try to kill himself. It was all so unbelievable, implausible.  
  
Judy and Jack Geller knew about the suicide attempt, after all he was a close friend, but they chose not to ever tell Monica because they knew she would feel guilty about it.  
  
Ever since the 'accident', Richard had been doing fine. He occasionally asked about how Monica was doing, but tried to be subtle about it. Once he heard about her dating Chandler, he immediately started to despise the man. Richard knew that the only reason Monica ever broke up with him was because she wanted children and he didn't. He scolded himself for not wanting them too, or at least pretending to want them.  
  
That was the one thing Monica wanted. Children. It was also the one this Richard could have given her that Chandler couldn't. But now that she was pregnant, he know longer had an advantage over him. He tried to win her over a few times through the years, but always failed in the process. First it was just being friends who slept together, then it was a burger, then it was proposing, but to no avail. He just couldn't catch a break.  
  
It killed him to see, or rather hear, about her being so happy. She had the great husband, the kid on the way, and the best friends in the world. Call it jealousy, it doesn't matter, he didn't want her to be so happy, at least not without him.  
  
That's why he had to do it. He knew that hurting her by rape or something else wasn't the worst, eventually she would recover. Killing her would do no good, because then she would be happy in heaven. Then it hit him like a bolt of lighting, what are most important things in Monica's life? Her family.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've decided that I love you too."  
  
"What?"  
  
Her voice had calmed down to a whisper, so quiet that it was barely audible, "I figure, if God put us together so many times, after all these years, he probably wants us to be together. I realize that in the past, I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you, and that no one has ever loved me the way you did. I realize that even though we've broken up, time and time again, for so many different reasons... clearly we are meant for each other."  
  
Tears started streaming down her cheeks, and Rachel didn't care that everyone was watching.  
  
With a high, shaky voice, teary eyes, and a sniff, she said, "And I was just too damn stupid to see it!"  
  
By now she was breaking down in sobs and Ross gathered her in his arms.  
  
"It's okay, everything will be fine."  
  
She cried into his shoulder and whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~  
  
He was still devising a new plan, but he already figured out the basics. Get Chandler and the baby out of the picture. He knew it would be hard, but it had to be done. They were the only thing in his way from being with the one he loved. He didn't care how much it would hurt her to lose them; he just wanted her all to himself. (A/N: Self-centered bastard LOL)  
  
FLASHBACK- THREE WEEKS AGO  
  
When he heard from Jack that Chandler and she were unable to conceive, he was overjoyed. The fact that Chandler couldn't provide Monica with the one thing she wanted most gave him hope that she would leave her husband and come crawling back to him. That backfired when he found out that they were adopting from a girl named Erica Walker.  
  
He knew that if there was a child in the picture it would make matters all the more difficult.  
  
That was the first thing he did. At the time, Richard was still not evil enough to murder someone, so he did the next best thing. Have another person murder someone. Of course, they wouldn't know that they were actually committing a murder.  
  
He went to Ohio to find this woman, and get her out of the picture. He had a friend in the police force and they were able to locate her apartment and where she worked. He also was able to find out from a secretary at her job, that she would get out around six o' clock. In order to carry out his immoral plan, he found a guy at a bar. His name was Will, and he had only been on his second drink. Richard bought him a few more and within minutes he became completely wasted. Grabbing the man he barely knew, he found the guy's car, shoved him in, and drove him to a street nearby where Erica would soon be walking.  
  
He told Will that when he gave the signal, he should drive at full speed down the nearly deserted street in downtown Donsburg. It was a small town, so there would be very little pedestrians, except of course the one that was the main focus of this crime.  
  
Will agreed, but not without a bribe of three hundred dollars from Dr. Burke. As drunk as he was, he knew how to make some money. When the signal was given Will pressed down on the accelerator and drove into Erica, and sped off into the distance.  
  
Richard was not only responsible for the death of Erica and the baby, but of Will too.  
  
~*~  
  
After arriving back at the Marriot Hotel, they went back into Ross's room, because he never actually checked out of it. Rachel placed Emma in the crib provided for them and then turned to Ross.  
  
After a few moments pause, the awkwardness in the air was becoming unbearable.  
  
"So..." said Ross, stepping inches from Rachel.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say, I just, it's really weird, I just-" as Rachel started to babble Ross cut her off by leaning in and giving her a long overdue kiss.  
  
When they decided to get back together they didn't even kiss; they had determined that it was better to take it slow. Now, they couldn't wait any longer. When their kisses grew deeper they grew hungrier, both knew what that would lead to.  
  
Ross started pulling his shirt off when Rachel suddenly put her hand on his chest to stop him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"I've never been more sure," said Ross, in between kisses on her neck.  
  
"Ok," she gave in, it had been too long since they did this.  
  
After stripping each other down, right before it all started and they crossed that line, Rachel asked, "Do you have a condom?"  
  
"No."  
  
But they didn't care.  
  
~*~  
  
I know some of you may think that Richard would never be that mean, but................I don't care!!  
  
So yeah, I KNOW or at least I hope that there are at least maybe six (?) people who are reading this that aren't reviewing and it pisses me off!! C'mon, if you were (are) writing a story, wouldn't you want to get reviews!! I promise I will review everything I ever read so please do the same!! Thanks, buh-bye!! 


	10. Is This Really Happening?

HEY!! Not much to say here (surprising, isn't it?) But, one thing about reviews is that they tell me what each of you thought of a specific chapter. And I don't want to always hear, "Great story!" I want to hear "That CHAPTER was great and/but..." I really want your input and you need to be specific!  
  
Disclaimer: [Insert own witty comment here, just remember to mention that I don't own them ;)]  
  
~*~  
  
"Name was William Ransky, and according to the bartender, the guilty one was Richard Burke," said an officer.  
  
"Richard Burke?" asked another cop.  
  
"Yeah, why? You know him?"  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"What is it?" asked the first officer.  
  
"He came to me and asked me about Erica Walker, and I told him."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You told the murderer where his victim was going to be to try and help him?"  
  
"I told him, yes! But I had NO idea he was going to kill her!"  
  
"Ok, I believe you, but now what do we do?"  
  
"He lives in New York, I have his address at home." Said the officer, still not believing that a man that he thought was his friend was capable of doing something so terrible, so appalling.  
  
"Do you know where he works?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll telephone the NYPD let them know about the case. Hopefully they'll catch him before he does anything else- if, he does anything else."  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel rested her head on Ross's chest, thankful for the intimacy they just shared. It had been so long since she had a night like that.  
  
"Rach?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
"Umm, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure." She said, leaving him alone on the bed for a moment to check on Emma, who was sleeping soundly in the corner of the room.  
  
"Well, what you said the other day really meant a lot, you know about how we are meant to be together."  
  
"Yeah... I meant every word."  
  
"And, I know how when we were together for a day before, that we decided to take things slow. But, I figure, what's the big deal, I mean, why do we need to take things slow?"  
  
"Well, I mean, I don't know..."  
  
"You said it yourself, if we're meant to be, it's fate. We can't mess up destiny."  
  
"Well, that's true..." she said, coming back and sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Rach," he started, wrapping his arms around her, "I have never loved anybody as much as I've loved you. I know we've gone through so much together, but we always get through it. You made me the happiest guy in the world. I mean, it's been a while since we were like that, but I still remember the way things used to be."  
  
"I remember, how I would look forward to when work was over so I could finally be with you. To finally, just, hold you in my arms. I remember our first kiss, and everything else we've gone through together. Not a day goes by when I stop thinking about my love for you. Not one day. You're already in my heart forever, and nothing will ever change that. And whether you like it or not, you're my soul mate, Rachel Green I need you, I love you."  
  
Taking a deep, deep breath, Ross asked, "Rachel Green, will you be my fourth wife?"  
  
A wide smile spread across her face, "Yes. And I'll be a hell of a lot better than your third." And with that, she attacked him with hugs and kisses as they collapsed onto the bed once more.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain poured heavily on the city of New York, and the drops hit the ground as people hurried to get home. Cabs were hard to find and no one was willing to wait around for an old, crowded city bus.  
  
Chandler was one of those impatient people. Especially since tonight was his anniversary, he wanted, he needed, to get home as fast as he could. The wind sent chills down his spine so he zipped his jacket up as far as it would go. Burying his nose into his coat, he quickened his pace.  
  
Approaching his block, Chandler spotted his apartment building through the mist. Unexpectedly, a man in dark clothing with a mask on his face jumped out of a nearby alleyway, and knocked Chandler to the ground.  
  
As he straddled Chandler, Richard took out a gun and shoved it into his victim's ear.  
  
Covering Chandler's mouth with his hand he said in a shrill whisper, "Say goodbye Bing, because Monica's mine now."  
  
~*~  
  
As Monica lit candles in apartment 20 for her anniversary and awaited her husband's arrival home, the faint bullet sound in the distance never crossed her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for reading!! I was thinking that I should change this to PG-13 because of the whole Richard thing but I don't know if I need to, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I know it was short but I needed to stop there!! 


	11. A Visit to a Hospital

Hey!! I don't have much to say here except that you HAVE TO review!! I'm going for a nice 75!! Make my dreams come true...  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even put a new one each chapter? I really don't need to.  
  
~*~  
  
Covering Chandler's mouth with his hand he said in a shrill whisper, "Say goodbye Bing, because Monica's mine now."  
  
~*~  
  
As Monica lit candles in apartment 20 for her anniversary and awaited her husband's arrival home, the faint bullet sound in the distance never crossed her mind.  
  
After twenty minutes of waiting, Monica was getting anxious. She started blowing out the candles when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Monica Bing?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"This is NYU Hospital; I think you should come down here." The receptionist said into the phone.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" Monica asked quickly, tears starting to emerge from her eyes, "Is it Chandler? Is he okay!?"  
  
"I really don't know. I'm just the clerk at the desk. All I know is that you should come down here ASAP"  
  
"Ok, thank you," Monica said with a shaky voice and slammed down the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
"So..." Rachel began, as she and Ross ate their dinner.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Well, I'm so happy about us getting married. I guess I never realized how much I really wanted it until I actually became your fiancé."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, the thing is..."  
  
"Yeah?" Ross asked.  
  
"Please don't think I'm just selfish."  
  
"I could never think that, now what's this all about?" Ross asked, worriedly.  
  
"Um, can I have a ring?" Rachel asked and then started laughing.  
  
"Of course you can have a ring!" Ross laughed too, more relieved than anything else, "I thought it was going to be something important."  
  
"What! My ring isn't important?"  
  
"No of course it's important. I just meant that I thought it would be something that would affect our relationship, or something to do with you know, not being ready or something. Of course, your ring is very important! If I had known I was going to ask you to marry me I would've gotten a ring! I just-"  
  
"It's okay Ross. I'm not mad at you. I know you love me, especially when you start rambling like an idiot."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They continued eating their dinner when Rachel suddenly stood up.  
  
"Okay, I just cannot handle sitting here anymore; take me to the ring store!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he? Where is my husband?" Monica shouted, not caring that she wasn't using her indoor voice.  
  
"Are you Monica Geller?"  
  
"Yes, where is Chandler?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" The nurse said, nodding her head toward the man lingering behind Monica.  
  
He had a sling on his arm and a scrape on his neck, but other then that he looked fine.  
  
"Oh my God!" Monica said, hugging him closely, "I didn't know what happened to you I was so worried!"  
  
"It's ok, everything is fine."  
  
Monica let her emotions get the best of her, "How could you scare me like that!" she shouted and gave him a slap across the cheek.  
  
"Did you just slap me?"  
  
"Sorry, honey, I was just so afraid of losing you!"  
  
"It's ok," and he wrapped his arms around her once more.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Why don't we sit down."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start in the beginning. It'll be shocking at first but just roll with it. Richard was still in love with you. So from what I was told, he wanted to get me out of the picture. So he had some guy kill Erica, and the babies."  
  
"Oh my god! RICHARD?? Richard BURKE?"  
  
"Yeah. Then he found out you were pregnant. I guess he came here, and when I was coming home from work today he attacked me. He wrestled me to the ground and pointed a gun at my head." Chandler squeezed her as she started to sob hysterically into his shoulder, "But it's okay now."  
  
"I heard it."  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"The gun shooting. I heard it from our apartment. Where did he shoot you? In the arm?"  
  
"He didn't shoot me."  
  
"What? Oh my gosh, did YOU shoot HIM?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Chandler!"  
  
"No, I didn't shoot him."  
  
"Well, then what the hell happened?" She said, and pulled away from him to look him in the eye.  
  
"The cops showed up, I guess they knew about the whole thing, I'm not sure how. They shot him," and with a gulp, he finished, "In the head."  
  
"Is he..."  
  
"Yeah," Chandler looked down and sniffed, "He's dead."  
  
They were half miserable and half relieved. Monica was overcome by so many emotions. She didn't love Richard, definitely not, but she thought he was a great guy. At least certainly not one who kills. But then she found out that he was responsible for so many gloomy occurrences over the past months; so much pain and torture that he put her through with the loss of her twins.  
  
She was miserable about his death. She didn't think he deserved to die. She was relieved though, about a dilemma she never even knew she had. According to what the police told her, Richard's last words were clear. She would have been his next victim.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Ross!! It's so beautiful!!"  
  
"You picked it out."  
  
"I know, don't I just have the best taste ever!" She said, honestly, admiring the ring on her finger as she carried Emma out of the store.  
  
"You picked me, you must have."  
  
"That's right I did pick you. I've picked you many times. Speaking of getting married in Vegas..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You owe me another ring from Vegas." She inquired with a smirk.  
  
"Don't push it. You get one ring, and then a wedding band, but you're not getting two engagement rings, no matter how many times we got engaged."  
  
"It was worth a shot." Rachel admitted.  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's go home." Chandler said to his wife, who was still in tears.  
  
"Come on, all this crying isn't good for the baby. Besides, it's our third anniversary! We should be celebrating." He said as they walked out of the hospital hand in hand.  
  
His attempt to cheer her up was genuine, but was failing.  
  
"I don't think I can really celebrate anything tonight. Maybe we can celebrate some other time."  
  
"Anything you want, Mon. Anything you want."  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEW!! I have four things to say and you should answer the question parts in your review:  
  
No one answered me when I asked if I should upgrade this to PG-13. Should I?  
  
2) Sorry if you are upset about how the Richard thing turned out. I  
  
just had to get him out of the picture.  
  
I know not much happened with Ross and Rachel. But I PROMISE there is more interesting things to come.  
  
NO UPDATES FOR A WHILE!! (for me a while is like a week and a half) Maximum nine days, minimum six.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	12. A Visit to a Hospital

Hey!! I don't have much to say here except that you HAVE TO review!! I'm going for a nice 75!! Make my dreams come true...  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even put a new one each chapter? I really don't need to.  
  
~*~  
  
Covering Chandler's mouth with his hand he said in a shrill whisper, "Say goodbye Bing, because Monica's mine now."  
  
~*~  
  
As Monica lit candles in apartment 20 for her anniversary and awaited her husband's arrival home, the faint bullet sound in the distance never crossed her mind.  
  
After twenty minutes of waiting, Monica was getting anxious. She started blowing out the candles when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Monica Bing?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"This is NYU Hospital; I think you should come down here." The receptionist said into the phone.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" Monica asked quickly, tears starting to emerge from her eyes, "Is it Chandler? Is he okay!?"  
  
"I really don't know. I'm just the clerk at the desk. All I know is that you should come down here ASAP"  
  
"Ok, thank you," Monica said with a shaky voice and slammed down the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
"So..." Rachel began, as she and Ross ate their dinner.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Well, I'm so happy about us getting married. I guess I never realized how much I really wanted it until I actually became your fiancé."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, the thing is..."  
  
"Yeah?" Ross asked.  
  
"Please don't think I'm just selfish."  
  
"I could never think that, now what's this all about?" Ross asked, worriedly.  
  
"Um, can I have a ring?" Rachel asked and then started laughing.  
  
"Of course you can have a ring!" Ross laughed too, more relieved than anything else, "I thought it was going to be something important."  
  
"What! My ring isn't important?"  
  
"No of course it's important. I just meant that I thought it would be something that would affect our relationship, or something to do with you know, not being ready or something. Of course, your ring is very important! If I had known I was going to ask you to marry me I would've gotten a ring! I just-"  
  
"It's okay Ross. I'm not mad at you. I know you love me, especially when you start rambling like an idiot."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They continued eating their dinner when Rachel suddenly stood up.  
  
"Okay, I just cannot handle sitting here anymore; take me to the ring store!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he? Where is my husband?" Monica shouted, not caring that she wasn't using her indoor voice.  
  
"Are you Monica Geller?"  
  
"Yes, where is Chandler?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" The nurse said, nodding her head toward the man lingering behind Monica.  
  
He had a sling on his arm and a scrape on his neck, but other then that he looked fine.  
  
"Oh my God!" Monica said, hugging him closely, "I didn't know what happened to you I was so worried!"  
  
"It's ok, everything is fine."  
  
Monica let her emotions get the best of her, "How could you scare me like that!" she shouted and gave him a slap across the cheek.  
  
"Did you just slap me?"  
  
"Sorry, honey, I was just so afraid of losing you!"  
  
"It's ok," and he wrapped his arms around her once more.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Why don't we sit down."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start in the beginning. It'll be shocking at first but just roll with it. Richard was still in love with you. So from what I was told, he wanted to get me out of the picture. So he had some guy kill Erica, and the babies."  
  
"Oh my god! RICHARD?? Richard BURKE?"  
  
"Yeah. Then he found out you were pregnant. I guess he came here, and when I was coming home from work today he attacked me. He wrestled me to the ground and pointed a gun at my head." Chandler squeezed her as she started to sob hysterically into his shoulder, "But it's okay now."  
  
"I heard it."  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"The gun shooting. I heard it from our apartment. Where did he shoot you? In the arm?"  
  
"He didn't shoot me."  
  
"What? Oh my gosh, did YOU shoot HIM?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Chandler!"  
  
"No, I didn't shoot him."  
  
"Well, then what the hell happened?" She said, and pulled away from him to look him in the eye.  
  
"The cops showed up, I guess they knew about the whole thing, I'm not sure how. They shot him," and with a gulp, he finished, "In the head."  
  
"Is he..."  
  
"Yeah," Chandler looked down and sniffed, "He's dead."  
  
They were half miserable and half relieved. Monica was overcome by so many emotions. She didn't love Richard, definitely not, but she thought he was a great guy. At least certainly not one who kills. But then she found out that he was responsible for so many gloomy occurrences over the past months; so much pain and torture that he put her through with the loss of her twins.  
  
She was miserable about his death. She didn't think he deserved to die. She was relieved though, about a dilemma she never even knew she had. According to what the police told her, Richard's last words were clear. She would have been his next victim.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Ross!! It's so beautiful!!"  
  
"You picked it out."  
  
"I know, don't I just have the best taste ever!" She said, honestly, admiring the ring on her finger as she carried Emma out of the store.  
  
"You picked me, you must have."  
  
"That's right I did pick you. I've picked you many times. Speaking of getting married in Vegas..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You owe me another ring from Vegas." She inquired with a smirk.  
  
"Don't push it. You get one ring, and then a wedding band, but you're not getting two engagement rings, no matter how many times we got engaged."  
  
"It was worth a shot." Rachel admitted.  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's go home." Chandler said to his wife, who was still in tears.  
  
"Come on, all this crying isn't good for the baby. Besides, it's our third anniversary! We should be celebrating." He said as they walked out of the hospital hand in hand.  
  
His attempt to cheer her up was genuine, but was failing.  
  
"I don't think I can really celebrate anything tonight. Maybe we can celebrate some other time."  
  
"Anything you want, Mon. Anything you want."  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEW!! I have four things to say and you should answer the question parts in your review:  
  
No one answered me when I asked if I should upgrade this to PG-13. Should I?  
  
2) Sorry if you are upset about how the Richard thing turned out. I  
  
just had to get him out of the picture.  
  
I know not much happened with Ross and Rachel. But I PROMISE there is more interesting things to come.  
  
NO UPDATES FOR A WHILE!! (for me a while is like a week and a half) Maximum nine days, minimum six.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	13. Not Ready For Anything

Howdy doody! SO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATING!! OK, I'm not too sure what happened with the whole double chapter thing and I don't know how to fix that so I will just leave it as is. (If you know how to get rid of a chapter, just tell me in your review.)  
  
Francy...don't worry, Joey and Phoebe will be back, but that last chapter I did in a rush (as I'm sure you could tell) and they will still be around. They just haven't been involved in anything really important in the story. (Except that stupid part in the beginning)  
  
Psst!! Here's a hint for this chapter...three weeks later.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel had never felt sicker in her life. It was like someone was desperately trying to make her feel miserable. The worst part of it, was that she was all alone. There was no one around for her to complain to, no one to rub her back and tell her she'll be fine, and no one to say they loved her. Ross was at work, and Emma couldn't understand, so Rachel just stayed in the bathroom crying over a mixture of the feeling of loneliness and nausea.  
  
She had been feeling this way for a couple of days now, and had briefly told her fiancé about it, but both simply passed it off as a virus or something like that. It started to get worse and worse; throwing up, intense sweating, Rachel couldn't handle it anymore. The first scary thought that came to mind was pregnancy, but then she compared it to Emma and realized that this seemed a lot worse than the morning sickness she had experienced with her baby.  
  
Then she thought she had some life-threatening disease, but Ross reassured her that everything would be fine. She decided to call Monica, who seemed to be the most motherly out of everyone, even her own mother. Monica said she thought Rachel was pregnant, just as her first instinct had been, but Rachel just denied it.  
  
"NO! No! No!" Rachel screamed into the phone.  
  
"Rach, if you..."  
  
"I'm not pregnant, Mon! I remember when I was pregnant, it wasn't that long ago, and it was nothing like this!"  
  
"All babies are different, trust me I have been reading a lot about all this. Some are worse than others during pregnancy."  
  
"I'm not pregnant!"  
  
"Listen to me, I am pregnant, and I know that you already were but you have got to believe me when I tell you to just take the test!"  
  
"NO! I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant."  
  
"This is coming from a woman who got pregnant using a condom?"  
  
"Hey! They aren't always effective!"  
  
"There is no point denying something that may be true, Rach," Monica said, trying not to get frustrated, "Even if you don't think you're pregnant you should at least take the test."  
  
"But I'm not pregnant!" Rachel shouted angrily.  
  
"You might be right, but something tells me that the reason you keep saying that you're not pregnant, just makes me think that you actually believe it."  
  
Trying to calm down, Rachel said lightly, "I'm not pregnant."  
  
Even if you didn't know Rachel you could tell that she didn't sound so sure of herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mon?" asked Chandler, pulling himself under the covers as they settled into bed for the night.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember when we were discussing buying a house?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, that whole thing with Richard made me realize how much we need our friends and how much we need to be around them. I was thinking that maybe it's better living here, I mean, it's not that bad. It's not like it's a crime to raise a kid in the city."  
  
"Hmm, well, I definitely don't think I can say goodbye, so for now we'll just stay put. But someday, maybe."  
  
"Yeah," he whispered, "Someday, but just not now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh Pheebs, I'm so scared!" Rachel squealed into the phone.  
  
"Don't worry, no matter what everything will be fine. I mean, you and Ross are getting married anyway so it would be perfect!"  
  
"Thanks for trying to look on the bright side but I mean Emma is only one year old! I gave birth to her one year ago and now I might have to do it again! I don't think I can do it!! I just can't do it!!"  
  
"You know, Ross and Monica are only like a year apart, so it's really not as bad as you're making it to be."  
  
"I wish you were here," said Rachel.  
  
"Me too, but let's focus on the test. How much longer?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Looking at her watch Rachel answered, "One minute. Oh my God I am so scared."  
  
"Remember, silver lining. What's the silver lining?"  
  
"Ummm, that you aren't here to lie to me about the results?"  
  
"Yes, very...good," Phoebe replied, realizing what her friend just said.  
  
A minute later Rachel picked up the test and prepared herself for the result.  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Rachel happily.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry that was SO short, I just felt bad about not updating in a while. Plus it's snowing here and I'm not in a good mood. It isn't supposed to snow in March!!! What is up with the world? Please review!!! 


	14. Well?

Hey! I am sooooooo sorry that I have been slacking in my updates lately; it's just that it's nearing the end of the school year and I have to do high school scheduling- it's just been really hectic. Plus, I've had trouble deciding what to take in math next year; of course you people don't care so I'll be shutting up now. Here is the newest chapter.  
  
And to end your suspense...  
  
~*~  
  
A minute later Rachel picked up the test and prepared herself for the result.  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Rachel happily.  
  
"Well, what's it say!?" Asked Phoebe impatiently.  
  
"It's positive."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"I know, and the strangest thing is I'm actually happy about it!" She admitted.  
  
"This is so great!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"I guess I was so worried about having to be pregnant again that I wasn't thinking about how great it is to have a baby too!"  
  
"Congratulations! I guess you never know how you're going to feel about something until it actually happens."  
  
"I guess so. Can you spread the news to everyone, except Ross? I need to tell him."  
  
"Sure thing, and hey, you get to come home in four months, so by the time you start showing you'll be with us!"  
  
"This is really so great, I mean, I can't stop smiling! So anyway, I have to go now," said Rachel.  
  
"Talk to you later, bye."  
  
~*~  
  
Back in New York, it was a pleasant spring afternoon. The traffic was quietly humming as it always did, and the people were rustling about, heading home from their jobs.  
  
"Chandler, hurry up we have to go!"  
  
"One second," he answered, fidgeting with his belt. He always got nervous like this before Monica's doctor's appointments, even though he had been to all of them.  
  
In the taxi ride to the doctor they discussed finding out the sex of the baby.  
  
"Do you want to know?" Monica asked him, her hand on her six-month pregnant belly.  
  
"I think so, yeah."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Monica and Chandler looked at the small screen and saw their little baby, which seemed to actually look like a person. The doctor came back in after leaving them alone a few moments and then asked them the question they had come for.  
  
"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Yes!" they answered simultaneously, both very anxious to find out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey honey!" said Ross, as he walked into their hotel room.  
  
"Hi!" Rachel said, as Ross gave her and Emma a kiss.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, it was so great, we went shopping!!"  
  
"As oppose to yesterday and the day before?"  
  
"Well, I went to different stores today."  
  
"Okay," Ross said.  
  
"There is something else I did today, or rather, found out today that's really important," Rachel started, now worrying about what his reaction would be.  
  
"What is it?" Ross asked calmly as they both sat down on the bed.  
  
"Well, you know how I've been feeling sick lately?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And you remember how we thought that I wasn't pregnant because it was different with Emma?"  
  
"Um, Rach, are you telling me that you really are..."  
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant, we're pregnant, and we're going to have a baby."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So is this good news to you?"  
  
"This is not good news to me."  
  
~*~  
  
Why isn't it good news to him? What are Monica and Chandler having?  
  
They may not be VERY interesting cliffhangers but this story is kind of coming to a close so I'm trying to end it correctly. Don't worry, all will be good, but unless you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I will, I repeat WILL, kill someone.  
  
Most likely Chandler.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	15. Things Seem to Be Getting Better

Hey! I'm back, and quickly this time, I don't know why. I have realized that my chapters have been shorter and I'm not too sure I can make them much longer because this story is almost done and I am trying to end the chapters at certain points. I will try to make them a little longer, though. (  
  
This chapter is dedicated to....Lilmisswriter, who was the only one (or at least the first one) to guess why it wasn't good news to Ross.  
  
~*~  
  
"So is this good news to you?"  
  
"This is not good news to me."  
  
Rachel's heart sunk, it sunk so low she felt like fainting. How could he think this was bad news? A million thoughts were rushing to her head, what if he left her? What if he cheated on her and got another woman pregnant? What if he wanted her to get an abortion? As usual Rachel worried too much on everything and got out of hand, but this was so much more important and she didn't think she could bear to find out the answer.  
  
"This isn't good news to me because it's great news!" Ross shouted with a smile.  
  
A smile spread across Rachel's face as well, but then quickly faded, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Ross Geller," she shouted, as she smacked him across the face.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just I was thinking the worst when you said it wasn't good news. Please, next time something important happens, just, just say what you want to say before I go crazy."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"So we're going to have a baby!" Rachel said again, excitedly.  
  
"Oh wow, I mean this is so great, Rach, we can have another Emma, or, Emit, or Emo, ELMO!!"  
  
"Ross, honey, I love you, but if you name my baby Elmo, you will suffer the consequences."  
  
~*~  
  
In the cab ride home from the doctor's Monica and Chandler felt relieved; but for totally different reasons. Monica was relieved that they were going to have a girl, what she always wanted. Chandler always felt reassured after these appointments that the baby was healthy, but this time it was a double reassurance. When they decided to find out if it was a boy or a girl, Chandler started to worry that it would be neither, or both, or something else. It was such a comforting thought to know that they were having a human, as silly as that may sound.  
  
"I can't believe we're having a girl!"  
  
"I'm just glad it was healthy, and not an alien." Chandler sighed.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you thought I was pregnant with your alien?"  
  
"You never know, you always hear about all these weird births with multiple heads and stuff. But anyway, I'm really glad we're going to have a little Monica running around the apartment trying to clean things," he laughed and leaned down to kiss her belly.  
  
"Let's name her Chanlita!!"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me?" Chandler said.  
  
"Yes, I'm kidding you, like I would ever name our daughter after you."  
  
Chandler's phone rang, and he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chandler, it's Phoebe"  
  
"Hey Pheebs, what's up?" He asked as they approached their apartment.  
  
"Rachel and Ross are going to have another baby!"  
  
"Oh my God! That's great! It is great, right?"  
  
"Well Rachel was happy and I haven't heard about Ross yet, because I don't know if she told him, so don't mention anything to him."  
  
"Ok, where are you?"  
  
"Your apartment."  
  
"Mon and I are coming up the stairs, see ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"What was that about?" Monica asked.  
  
"Looks like we're not the only ones who are going to have a baby."  
  
"Ross and Rachel! Yes, she listened, she took the test, I knew it!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Guess what?" asked Ross, the next day as they sat outside with Emma, eating lunch.  
  
"What?" said Rachel and Emma.  
  
"She's getting pretty good with talking." Ross noted.  
  
"I know," Rachel answered, running her hand through Emma's hair.  
  
"Well, I sort of have a surprise for you. I realize that you've been really homesick and I wanted to bring you home early...so I have been working extra hard to try to finish my research and I did!"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"We can go home."  
  
~*~  
  
I know it's still short, and that was probably really boring but that is because there are like two chapters left, maximum three. So you know what to do by now, go to the left side of your screen (no not that left, the other left) and click on the little bluish button that says GO. 


	16. Chandler?

Hey!! I've been VERY busy lately, so I'm sorry that I've been taking so long. PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to break one hundred!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel looked out the window as the plane glided toward the city she knew so well. It's amazing how much you can miss something when sometimes you just want to be far away from it. She looked over at Emma and smiled, and then she looked down at her belly and grinned even wider. Her fiancé was next to her and she couldn't be happier. She was finally doing it, she was finally marrying Ross; Ross, the love of her life, the father of her baby, her lobster.  
  
"I guess we actually are lobsters," whispered Rachel, to herself.  
  
"What, honey?" asked Ross.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled back at him, "We're lobsters."  
  
Even though Ross rolled his eyes, Rachel could tell he was thinking it too. Phoebe was right for once, this was how things were meant to be.  
  
~*~  
  
"There they are!" shouted an overjoyed, and way too emotional, Monica.  
  
"Mon! Joey! Chandler! Pheebs!" Shouted Ross.  
  
Everyone exchanged hugs as Ross and Rachel entered Monica and Chandler's apartment. The rest of the gang had no time to go to the airport to meet them because they didn't say they were coming home until the last minute.  
  
"Oh my God! Look at you, Mon. You're huge!" Said Rachel.  
  
A very teary-eyed Monica answered back, "I don't know why I'm getting so emotional about this, I'm just so glad your back."  
  
"Good luck Ross," started Chandler, "In a couple of months you're going to be stuck with one of these things," he said, motioning to his hysterical, seven-month pregnant wife.  
  
"Dude, stop pretending you're the expert, okay? I know a lot more about this than you do. I have two kids."  
  
Chandler said glancing at the clock. "I have to go to work now, you guys," he said to the group, "Welcome back Rach, see ya later Mon," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then on the belly.  
  
Chandler left, and a few minutes later, Rachel started planning her wedding.  
  
"There is just so much to do! I was thinking that we-"  
  
"Whoa! Oh, oh," Monica interrupted loudly, clutching her stomach.  
  
"What, what is it?" asked Joey, worriedly.  
  
"Oww, oh God, get Chandler!" Monica screamed.  
  
"What! Is it time?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know! Just get Chandler! Chandler! Where's Chandler!"  
  
Ross was one step ahead of her, because the second Monica started screaming he was out the door and trying to catch his friend.  
  
"It's okay, Ross is getting him." said Joey.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Monica yelled, "It's too early, I can't have the baby now!"  
  
"Maybe, it's false labor, it's probably false labor," said Phoebe, nervously.  
  
"What if it's not? I need Chandler!" Monica bawled, tears coming down her face.  
  
"Hello, can we have an ambulance please at 203 Washington Ave. apt. 19? Thank you," Phoebe said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Don't worry," Rachel said quietly, rubbing Monica's back, "Everything's okay. Everything is going to be okay"  
  
"I'm scared, Rach. What if I die? What if I lose the baby! I need Chandler!"  
  
In that second Ross came stomping back in, "It's too late, I was too late, the bus left."  
  
"Call his cell phone!" Joey suggested.  
  
"He didn't take it," Phoebe replied, holding up Chandler's phone.  
  
"Did you call the hospital?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're coming." Answered Rachel, who was sitting with Monica, holding her in fear.  
  
"I'm scared, Rach. I'm scared."  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, I know, these last few are pretty boring. I finished the whole story though so I should be updating soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
***I really want to start another story as soon as this one wraps up (two chapters- possible epilogue) but I'm fresh out of ideas! Please, if there is anything you would like to have done, anything at all, that you want me to write, please tell me*** 


	17. Perfect Timing

First of all, I have to say thank you to Ms. Nora Tyler Bing. You gave me a VERY thorough suggestion for this chapter. I really liked your idea, but I had already written this, and believe it or not, it's actually a little similar. I really do appreciate it so I changed a few minor things and went by your review. Thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, it's final, I don't own them.  
  
~*~  
  
Chandler sat in his office playing Tetris on his computer. His mind wandering, his thoughts so deep that he didn't even hear his secretary tell him that he had a phone call waiting. A few minutes later, he decided to take a lunch break, maybe go home and eat with Monica.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rach, it hurts so bad, go find Chandler!" Monica screamed as they wheeled her into the room the nurse had told them to go into. After the doctor told her she was going into labor, and after the most arguing possible, Monica ultimately decided that she had to face reality, this was really happening.  
  
"I can't do this! It's too soon," she cried, "It's only been seven months."  
  
"Mon, honey, I know you're scared because it's early, but you just have to believe that everything will be okay." Phoebe said.  
  
"I need Chandler, where is he!"  
  
"Ross went to his office to get him, don't worry he'll be here soon." Joey said, soothingly.  
  
Monica just nodded and squealed in pain, not understanding how this happened. She was in so much ache and torture but she failed to comprehend why; none of this made sense. The baby was supposed to come in two months, and she wasn't mentally or physically prepared to take on this challenge. She knew that the baby could be premature, but she figured at most it would be one month early, not two, definitely not two.  
  
Yet here she was, in the hospital, getting ready to do the most difficult thing in her life, and her husband wasn't even there. God, how she missed him. She loved her friends and greatly appreciated their tremendous support; but they weren't Chandler. No one could make her smile the way Chandler could. No one could make her feel safe from the frightening world she was in at that moment in time, and no one could love her the way she needed to be loved right now. She needed him; otherwise she knew that completing this task would be impossible.  
  
~*~  
  
"Honey, guess who's home to have lunch with you!" Chandler shouted as he entered his apartment, smiling at the prospect of having lunch with his wife; they so rarely got to do that anymore.  
  
"Monica?" he asked, venturing into his bedroom, then heading toward the bathroom, "Hon, you in there?"  
  
When the silence of the apartment grew intense Chandler took a few seconds to study his apartment. Something was wrong, he looked toward the counter and spotted a small note, haphazardly laying on his table, a chair knocked over and some liquid on the floor. He saw that Monica's purse and keys were still in their spots but she was no where to be seen.  
  
Picking up the note that was clearly, scribbled with urgency, he read it aloud.  
  
"Chandler, Monica's in labor, come to hospital NOW!"  
  
"Oh my God," he whispered to himself, as he ran desperately out of the apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me, this is an emergency is Chandler Bing here?" asked Ross, breathlessly, pleading with the secretary.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's on a lunch break, I think he mentioned going with his wife to lunch or something."  
  
"Yeah, that's the thing, Monica's in labor, if you see him tell him."  
  
~*~  
  
Chandler ran nine blocks to the hospital, not caring about the people he knocked over and pushed through on the way, not caring about the cars honking at him as he bolted across the street, not really concerned about anything at all except being with Monica.  
  
Running into the emergency room, he asked the receptionist between breaths, "I'm having a baby, I need to know where my wife is, her name is Monica Geller-Bing."  
  
Checking her computer she answered, "I'm sorry sir, there is no record of your wife in this hospital, are you sure she is here?"  
  
It struck him like a bolt of lightning; they had agreed to go to NYU Hospital and this was Beth Israel. Ignoring the question, he sprinted out the door and once again scampered through the crowd of New York, fraught, wanting more than anything for his wife to be okay.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chandler?" Ross yelled into Monica's apartment, "You here?" he asked.  
  
Noticing the note he had left was gone, a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Good Job, Chandler."  
  
~*~  
  
After staggering for air, Chandler was finally able to express to the clerk what he wanted, and he breathed a sigh of relief to know that Monica was in this hospital. Running to the room that he had been told to go to he entered to find an empty bed.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
In his mind, he was picturing the worst-case scenario. This was it. This was the end. He hadn't made it in time, Monica was gone.  
  
He felt faint and sat down on the bed, feeling his heart tighten and his muscles pang. Passing out on the bed, he dozed off into an uncomfortable and threatening sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he?" Monica screamed, as her contraction ended.  
  
"Ross called and said that Chandler found the note, so he'll probably be here any second," said Rachel, rubbing her friend's back.  
  
Scurrying into the room, Ross said, nervously, "Well, is he here?"  
  
"NO!" everyone replied at once.  
  
"I don't get it; he should have arrived before me."  
  
Joey pulled Ross to the side and said quietly, "You don't think that he saw the note and freaked out do you?"  
  
"I don't know, but if that's the case I'll kill him," Ross stated, seriously.  
  
"Ok, Monica," started the Doctor as he walked back into the room, "We have to try to push now, I think you're ready."  
  
"But I need Chandler! I can't do it without him."  
  
"I can't tell the baby that." He answered, impatiently. Clearly this man could care less about his patients and their problems.  
  
"Am I going to die?" Monica asked the friendly nurse, thankful for at least one nice faculty member.  
  
"Don't worry honey, seven months isn't as bad as you think, the baby may be smaller than usual and may need a little help in the beginning, but chances are that you'll both be fine." She answered supportively.  
  
"I hope so," Monica said, anxiously.  
  
"You're not alone here, you'd be surprised how many babies are born this early, it's actually quite common."  
  
"Alright, enough talk, let's do this," the doctor said.  
  
"Push!"  
  
~*~  
  
Two doctors and a nurse looked at Chandler as he slowly returned to consciousness.  
  
"We just found him here like this," said one of the nurses.  
  
"Sir," said the doctor, "Can you tell me who you are?"  
  
"I, I'm having a baby." He said squinting.  
  
The three others looked at each other puzzled.  
  
"My- my wife, she- she's having a- a baby." He said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Monica Geller"  
  
The nurse stepped in, "Don't worry, she was in this room but then they moved her to delivery."  
  
Jumping up, Chandler asked, "Where is she? I need to know?"  
  
"Calm down, we'll find out, but we need to check you out, make sure that you're ok."  
  
"I'm fine; it was just an anxiety attack."  
  
"Ok, your wife is in 306B, it's right down the hall," nurse said, walking back into the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm here! I'm here!" Chandler shouted, relieved to see that Monica was okay.  
  
He rushed over to her, kissed her forehead, and grabbed her hand, smiling, he said, "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay, I'm here now."  
  
She smiled back, and knew right then and there, that he was right. Everything would be okay.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, after screaming and yelling, crying and pushing, Monica and Chandler lay in the hospital bed together, holding their new baby girl.  
  
Wrapping his arm around Monica, he whispered, "I love you, and I love our baby."  
  
"Right back at ya." She whispered, burying her head in his chest, "I was so scared before, when you weren't here, I thought I was going to die. But then you came, and it- it all got better. I knew that you would make sure I was okay."  
  
"I was scared too, I thought I would lose you if I wasn't there, but that's all over now, and we have a beautiful little baby."  
  
"Who still needs a name by the way." Monica noticed.  
  
"Well, we did promise Joey, that we name out first born Joey."  
  
"She's a girl!" Monica said, smiling.  
  
"Fine, how bout something like Joey," he asked.  
  
"Okay, but not Josephine."  
  
"How about Jenn? Jenny, Jennifer."  
  
"Jennifer," she repeated, looking down at her baby, "That's her name."  
  
"Jennifer...Chandler," Chandler suggested.  
  
"Don't push it, I think her name should be Jennifer Marie. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds perfect to me," he said, kissing her hair.  
  
~*~  
  
WOOT!! WOOT!!!! That's the chapter! One more to go, and maybe an epilogue.  
  
Sorry for all the ROSS AND RACHEL people who wanted more of that here. Next chapter is there wedding so you'll probably enjoy that, it's very exciting! LOL, anyway please REVIEW!!! 


	18. The Wedding

Thanks for reading! Do you want an epilogue? Do you have any ideas for me for another story? If you know a lot about fanfiction.net and how it works, I need your help. I have another pen name here (Heather Bing) that I would rather use, but I would also like to transfer my stories from this pen name to that one....is that possible? Oh yeah, this chapter is more mush than it is anything else...hope that's okay!  
  
I know what you're thinking..."Why is she taking so long to update if she already wrote the story?" Well, it's because life has been very hectic lately, so much going on!! Research paper! Somehow I got stuck doing the Bubonic Plague ( Go figure!  
  
By the by, I don't know much about the order and structure of weddings so please don't tell me if I did something wrong, as long as I didn't leave out anything important.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun lightly beamed down on the flowers, causing their beautiful colors to glow magnificently in the rapidly growing sunset. The slight breeze made the leaves of the trees whistle as they swayed along with the branches in perfect momentum. Dusk had taken over, dealing out just enough radiance for the perfect romantic setting.  
  
"I cannot believe Rachel is getting married!" Monica whispered walking up to her husband, who was holding their three-month old daughter.  
  
"I just can't believe they pulled this off in three months," Chandler answered back, taking Jennifer's bib and wiping her face.  
  
"Well, she wanted to do it before she started showing, so..."  
  
"Let's go!" Shouted the wedding planner, Lori, who was almost as annoying as Janice, but with an attitude added.  
  
Rachel walked out of the bridal room, with Phoebe in tow. She wore an extravagant gown, its sleeves, made of elegant lace, purposely falling slightly off her shoulders. As she slowly stepped toward the rest of the group, the silky material of her garb clung to her body, highlighting each crevice in amazing form. Her hair was straight, curling at the ends, just enough to give her the amazing persona of the ideal bride.  
  
Careful not to trip on her dress, she approached Monica, Joey, Chandler, and Phoebe, who had all been waiting patiently for her to come out.  
  
"Oh my God," said Joey, "Rach, I knew you were hot, but this is like, whoa!"  
  
"Thanks, I think," she said, a huge smile spreading across her face, that she made no attempt to hide.  
  
Monica was already in hysterics, grabbing a bunch of tissues before her makeup was ruined.  
  
"Oh Mon, come here," Rachel said, sweetly, pulling her best friend into a hug.  
  
"Oh! Me too," said Phoebe, joining their cluster.  
  
While huddled together, Phoebe leaned in and whispered, "So, now that we're in here, what do you guys really think about Ross?"  
  
Laughing, each released the other, going back to Joey, Chandler, and baby Jenny.  
  
"Ok people! Enough chit chat! The wedding is starting now, so everybody outside!" shouted Lori.  
  
~*~  
  
With light music playing in the background, and graceful flora neatly placed in bouquets all around, Ross, wearing a well-fitting black tuxedo, walked down the aisle, a parent on each arm. As he approached the altar, his father whispered in his ear, "This better be the last time we do this, I'm getting tired of walking so much for you," and then let his son go, yet again.  
  
Standing in place, with Joey fervently pending his officiating job in the ceremony, he awaited the entrance of his soon-to-be wife, eager for the other necessary people to walk faster. He loved them, all of them, walking down the aisle, but today nothing was more important to him than Rachel. No one but Rachel would consume his every thought until the moment he saw her.  
  
Chandler, the best man, walked down the aisle holding fifteen-month old Emma's hand, as she tried, but failed miserably, to throw petals out of the small basket she held. Chandler picked her up, for their height difference made it too difficult for him to hold her hand.  
  
Next, Phoebe, escorted by Rachel's cousin, strolled toward the front, followed by Monica and her daughter.  
  
The music changed, to the traditional 'Here Comes the Bride', as the entire congregation of family and friends stood up and turned to face the entranceway, where the bride was about to enter.  
  
Those who knew Rachel well held their breath, embarrassed to admit that they were silently praying she hadn't ran off, as she had done with Barry. A sigh of relief could be heard when Dr. Green, Rachel, and Mrs. Green, all walked out of the large tent, and outside, into the wedding.  
  
Rachel looked ahead, focusing on Ross, and this time she was sure. This was it, he was it, he was the one she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with; and she had never been more certain.  
  
Ross gazed out as his fiancé came closer and closer to him, while he reminded himself how lucky he'd been to have had her in his life. Somehow, deep, deep down, he knew that they would end up together forever, and he knew it well.  
  
As Rachel walked up onto the altar, standing opposite Ross, he took her hands in his, holding them tightly.  
  
As Joey began to speak, it took Ross all the strength he had within him not to grab Rachel, take her in his arms, and kiss her.  
  
"...Ross and Rachel have been through so much together, and it's been one heck of a journey for both of them..."  
  
Rachel looked deep into Ross' eyes, and stared back at her own reflection, seeing herself in a wedding gown, holding Ross' hand, she just couldn't believe it was happening.  
  
"...and now, Ross will read his vows," said Joey, giving Ross a nod as a signal for him to proceed.  
  
"Rachel, I never knew what love was until you came along. I never knew what life was about until you came into mine. I met you, and it was love at first sight. No matter who else I've ever loved, there was never, ever, a part of me that didn't love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I promise, with all my heart and soul that I will never hurt you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and you never cease to amaze me. You turned from a dependent daddy's girl into a successful, confident executive, seemingly overnight. I love you for everything you've ever done. I love the way you laugh, I love the way you cry, but most of all, I love you."  
  
At this point in time, Rachel had an endless stream of tears cascading down her cheeks, as the rest of the wedding party pulled out their handkerchiefs to dab at their own.  
  
Trying to cover up his crying, Joey continued, "Rachel, please say your vows."  
  
"I love you. I love you so much it hurts, and I can't handle even the thought of losing you, not now, not ever. I need you to be my husband forever, and I need to have your love in my heart for as long as my heart can have your love. You're the best friend I've ever had, you've been the best boyfriend and fiancé I've ever had, and you've been the best father to Emma that I could ask for. But most of all, "Rachel stopped to use the back of her hand to wipe tears off her face, and then continued with a sniff, "You're my lobster."  
  
Phoebe grinned in her spot, with a knowing smile, as Ross and Rachel stepped closer to each other.  
  
"Rachel, please repeat after me... 'I Rachel, take you Ross, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part'"  
  
"I Rachel, take you Ross, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part" she said grinning.  
  
"Now Ross, please repeat exactly as I say," Joey said, nervousness showing in his voice, "'I Ross, take you Rachel," Joey started, emphasizing Rachel's name, "to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
Ross began speaking, but very slowly, "I Ross...take you, Rachel, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
"Are we good?" Joey asked, looking at Chandler.  
  
"Rings." He whispered back, casually.  
  
"Oh yeah, okay get the rings and put them on."  
  
Placing the rings on each other's fingers, they looked at each other and then at Joey.  
  
"Ok Ross, do you take this woman?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Rachel, do you take this man?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then, by the powers vested in me by the people who gave me the powers, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Just as Joey had instructed, Ross agreed and pulled his wife into a deep passionate kiss. The kiss kept up for a long time before Ross realized that there were one hundred and thirty some odd people watching.  
  
Arm and arm, the new couple began their recession down the aisle, smiling at the guests who were snapping pictures and crying with tissues in their hands.  
  
Once inside the large tent, that was set up with tables, chairs, a stage, and a beautiful dance floor, Rachel started to talk to her husband, "Oh, Ross, honey, I was so lost in thought about how much I loved you and how much I wanted to marry you that I lost it there!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really, honey don't worry, we're gonna be together forever. Now let's go celebrate!"  
  
Reassured, Ross followed his wife to go talk to their friends, who were gathered in a circle.  
  
Picking up Emma in her arms, Rachel turned around to face Ross, "I love you, Ross." She whispered, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I love you too...lobster."  
  
~*~  
  
Hope that's a good place to end...would love to do an epilogue if you want one....do you want one? I know, it was all mush, not bad for my first R&R fic, huh? Anywho...review, and answer the question that I said up at the top there ^  
  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
